Burn
by BlackAngel1
Summary: Character death (not main) 3x4. His mother is thinking about his future. He's still dreaming about her death.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW. Song don't belong to me either.  
  
Things aren't in proper order, sorry if this (and it will) confuses any of you.  
  
  
  
//lyrics//  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
  
  
Burn  
  
She looked down at the sleeping child who had only arrived into the world at exactly 4:24 that morning. It was now 4:58 AM and she had been holding the tiny infant for almost a half an hour. He was her only son, out of twenty-nine girls, who weren't really hers but she had been there the longest to look after them.  
  
She looked down at her sleeping angel, thinking about his future. "I won't be there little one, but I'll be watching." She gently kissed his soft head. Traces of white blonde hair scattered his head. What would his life hold for his future?  
  
//Do you want to be a poet and write  
  
Do you want to be an actor up in lights  
  
Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love//  
  
"Quatre! Get out of my way." Heero said to the blonde pilot. He couldn't understand why on earth and the colonies his friend would stand in his way. It was their mission; they had to finish it.  
  
A face flashed on the vidscreen and Heero was surprised to see blood trickling down the Sandrock pilot's face. "We've done enough Heero." His voice was strangely calm and there was a sad smile on his pale face. "Look." He said and pointed to the rubble that had once stood tall and proud as an Oz base.  
  
Heero looked on his screen and zoomed in on the two figures he hadn't noticed until now. A young boy, no older than ten held on to a smaller girl, no younger than eight. They stared up at the two monsters with so much fear Heero had to look away.  
  
"Let's go home Quatre." Heero whispered.  
  
//Do you want to travel the world  
  
Do you wanna be a diver for pearls  
  
Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above  
  
Be anyone you want to be  
  
Bring to life your fantasies//  
  
Trowa watched as the timid blonde slowly walked over to him. His head was bowed and his hands clasped together in front of him. Trowa didn't usually make it known that he was interested in the other pilot's lives, but the blonde looked pathetic. "Mission go bad?" He spoke, startling the fair pilot.  
  
Quatre gasped and looked up at Trowa, his ocean green eyes wide. He hadn't realized that he was this close to the taller pilot. He shifted his gaze down again and stood in front of the Heavyarms pilot. "No. The mission was successful." He mumbled, trying to cover a sigh.  
  
"You sound like it's a bad thing." Trowa pointed out. He noticed that the blonde was trembling and there was a long cut on his face, starting close to his ear. Trowa couldn't see how far across his face it actually went.  
  
The Arab sighed, "Sorry, it's not that.I'm uh.supposed to tell you something. Duo and Wufei are making me or they'll tell you." The boy spoke softly. Trowa looked up, back at the house. He had been working on Heavyarms. He could see the braided pilot leaning in the doorway and the Chinese pilot standing beside him, both watching, a bright smile on Duo's face.  
  
"What?" Trowa waited.  
  
"Promise you won't get mad at me?" Quatre took a chance and looked up.  
  
"I can't promise that."  
  
Quatre sighed and looked down again. "I knew that. Just don't hurt me.I'll leave and you won't have to see me again." Trowa wondered about the news. His small friend took a breath. "I like you Trowa."  
  
"I like you too Quat-"  
  
"No! You don't understand, I mean I _like_ like you. You're my friend, but it goes passed all that." Quatre went on and on.  
  
Trowa finally grabbed the blonde's shoulder, making him look up at the taller pilot. Trowa smiled as tears slid from the blue green pools. "Quatre, shut up." He said then gently pressed his lips against the surprised and speechless blonde's.  
  
//I want something in return  
  
I want you to burn  
  
1 Burn for me baby, Like a candle in my night  
  
Oh burn  
  
Burn for me  
  
Burn for me  
  
Are you gonna be a gambler and deal  
  
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal  
  
Or go to heaven and touch God's face//  
  
"Do you believe in Heaven Trowa?" Quatre wondered as he sat back in his lover's arms and gazed up at the seemingly endless starry sky.  
  
Trowa chuckled slightly. "I kinda have to." He whispered, nuzzling his face in Quatre's soft blonde hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre was confused.  
  
"I stole something of God's and I never want to give it back." Trowa replied.  
  
Quatre was even more confused, "What did you steal from Allah?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at his grinning koi.  
  
"Just a certain blonde angel that I'm not ever going to give back." Trowa kissed Quatre's neck softly. Quatre turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, kissing him softly.  
  
//Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps  
  
Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps  
  
Or an angel under grace  
  
I'll lay down on your bed of coals  
  
Offer up my heart and soul  
  
But in return I want you to burn  
  
Burn for me baby, like a candle in my night  
  
Oh burn  
  
2 Burn for me  
  
Burn for me  
  
Laugh for me cry for me  
  
Pray for me fly for me  
  
Live for me die for us//  
  
"You what?" Mr. Winner's gaze darkened as he glared at his only son. The small blonde, who had just turned eleven stood tall in front of the man in which he used to cower.  
  
"I said-" The child began but was immediately cut off as a hand connected with his cheek. Tears stung his eyes as he looked up, but his determination glowed.  
  
"I heard what you said. Why a Gundam pilot? You'll die! If you're killed then who will take over the Winner's fortune?" Mr. Winner looked at the boy.  
  
Quatre was hurt by this more than the slap. "If I was only created to inherit the family fortune then I would rather die trying to fight for peace! Why don't you just make another boy? You've got enough money." With that the boy left the room.  
  
3 //I want you to burn  
  
Burn for me baby, like a candle in my night  
  
Oh burn  
  
Burn for me  
  
Burn for me//  
  
"Time of death, 5:02AM." The doctor announced as the nurse took the baby from the dead woman's arms. Her husband stood stiffly beside her.  
  
"Oh Quatrina." He sighed.  
  
"Mr. Winner? What's the baby's name?" A nurse asked.  
  
Mr. Winner came out of his daze, "Quatre. Quatre Rebarba Winner." He said and looked down at the child then looked away disgusted. His wife was dead because of the child. It was his fault.  
  
//Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps  
  
Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps. //  
  
"Mama!" The blonde shot up in bed from another one of his horror filled dreams. His body was covered in sweat and he couldn't stop himself from trembling as the memories came back to him.  
  
"Quat?" His lover sat up, feeling that something was wrong. "What's wrong sweetheart? Did you dream about your mother again?" He asked, holding the blonde in a tight embrace. He could see that his statement had been true, tears of loneliness and guilt trickled down his love's flushed cheeks. The blonde could only nod. "She loves you Quatre, it wasn't your fault." He soothed the dampened blonde locks.  
  
"I know. I wish the dreams would stop." Quatre whispered, looking down at the bed sheets. "Guess the nightlight didn't really help." He smiled softly but sadly.  
  
Trowa titled Quatre's face up and gently kissed away the tears "She's watching you koi and I can guarantee that she's proud of you. I am too." He said looking deep into those sparkling eyes he had fallen in love with.  
  
"I love you Trowa." Quatre smiled a real smile through his tears.  
  
"I love you too Quatre." Trowa kissed the tip of Quatre's nose and they settled down again to sleep. Trowa turned slightly away from Quatre, only long enough to blow out the candle on the nightstand.  
  
  
  
Dija like it? No? Review please!! 


End file.
